Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations
Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations is an upcoming live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure, Super Smash Bros., Aikatsu! and Chouseishin series. Synopsis The Ultra-Shocker/Darkness Five Alliance, Proto Amazonz, Neo Amazonz, Neo-Zangyack and Neo-Fuuma are here to take over Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World. It's up to all Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Idols, Ultra Heroes, Smash Bros. Heroes and Chouseishin to defend themselves from the forces of evil before it's too late. Plot Scenes The movie is split into scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Bandai Namco Pictures and Tsuburaya Productions appear one by one. After the logos are done, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Nono Hana, Sento Kiryu, Riku Asakura, Kairi Yano and Keiichiro Asaka welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Super Star Light. *'Scene 2': - Shou Ronpo new that in another dimension lies a number of special Kyutamas. So he sends Lucky, Stinger, Garu, Hammie and Spada to find those new Kyutamas. *'Scene 3': Hishikawa Yuuzou is at Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World - He is Hishikawa Yuuzou. He is on a trip. He's after the exclusive Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures and Idols to capture rare and outstanding shots. Meanwhile Denzimen, Sun Vulcan, Zyurangers, KibaRanger, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Brave, Kamen Rider Poppy, Ninningers, Winspector, Metalder, Jiban, RyuuRanger, TenmaRanger, Ohrangers, Kamen Rider Black, Ten veteran Kamen Riders, Diana Lady, Spielban, Shaider, Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa, Abarangers, Janperson, Blue SWAT trio, Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver, Jetmen, Sasori Orange, Shishi Red, Kajiki Yellow, Chameleon Green and Ookami Blue are battling monsters. *'Scene 4': Kurumi Ryuunosuke and Kurumi Sakura are watching TV - When Kurumi Ryuunosuke and Kurumi Sakura are watching TV about a hate crime of Ultra-Shocker if it hates Idols. *'Scene 5': - Leaders of Criasu Corporation and Faust attack the Star Harmony Academy grounds, albeit without any effect on Aine, Mio, Maika or Emma. *'Scene 6': Mordecai Okumoto and Ben Ichijo's Plan - Their plan is to put a new game called the Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle. *'Scene 7': Super Hero Press Conference - Kamen Rider Build, Lupin Red, Patren 1gou, Cure Yell, Ultraman Geed, Aine Yūki and Mio Minato announces the Super Hero Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest. *'Scene 8': Tribute to the Gods - Super Heroes are here to visit Blue and Red about Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! World. *'Scene 9': With a Going My Way in England - Laura begins her journey in England by making her debut in Manchester, then across the country with monthly stops in York, Birmingham, Plymouth, Norwich, Hastings and London. *'Scene 10': Nico and Haima's Testing the Gashacon Drivers - Nico Saiba and Haima Kagami are gonna tested the Gashacon Drivers. *'Scene 11': Kurumi Sakura and Hishikawa Ryoko are at the Super Market - Kurumi Sakura and Hishikawa Ryoko are talking about their husbands, Kurumi Ryuunosuke and Hishikawa Yuuzou at their businesses trips. *'Scene 12': Kamen Rider Build's Training - Kamen Rider Build is training to test those new Best Matches. *'Scene 13': Super Hero Festival, Carnival, Comedy, Manzai, Singing and Dancing Contest - Lupinrangers, Patrangers, Kyurangers, Gokaigers, Dekarangers, Timerangers, Gingamen, Megarangers, Dairangers, Fivemen, Flashmen, Kamen Rider Build, Cure Yell, Cure Ange, Cure Étoile and Cure Chocolat are entering the contest. *'Scene 14': *'Scene 15': *'Scene 16': *'Scene 17': Space Invaders came out of the Game World - *'Scene 18': Forming the team - *'Scene 19': The Final Battle begins - *'Scene 20': Happy ending/Celebration/End credits - *'Scene 21': In the mid-credits scene - The Smash Bros. Heroes realized that Dr. Q*bert survived and he reveal himself as the Creator of the Gemstone. And he's with the organization called the Unified Nether Army. In the post-credits scene. Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Sento Kiryu, Riku Asakura, Captain Marvelous, Tsukasa Kadoya, Kairi Yano, Keiichiro Asaka, Lucky, Emu Houjou, Eiji Hino, Takeru Tenkuji and Geki Jumonji announces Minecraft Dimensions. Characters Go Pretty Cures Teams *Team Space *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Team Legend Hero *Rider All Green *Sentai All Black *Team Amazons *Team Meow *Ako Saotome *Team Magic *Kaede Ichinose *Team Dead *Team Martial Arts *Mahiru Kasumi *Team Police *Aoi Kiriya *Team Vampire *Yurika Tōdō *Team Rival *Laura Sakuraba *Team Men *Subaru Yūki *Team Wings *Madoka Amahane *Team Wild *Yuzu Nikaidō *Team Idol Alpha *Akari Ōzora *Seira Otoshiro *Yume Nijino *Elza Forte *Ayumi Naruse *Team Dance *Sora Kazesawa *Team Sword *Rei Kizaki *Team Idol Beta *Ran Shibuki *Nina Dojima *Minami Hateruma *Lilie Shirogane *Kirari Mori *Team Five of a Kind *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata *Team Blade *Otome Arisugawa *Sakura Kitaoji *Shion Kamiya *Ultraman Ace *Idol All Starlight *Sumire Hikami *Rin Kurosawa *Mizuki Kanzaki *Juri Kurebayashi *Hinaki Shinjō *Team Artist *Johnny Bepp *Anna Hibiki *Sunny *Tiara Yumesaki *Seishin All Women Primary Characters *Jin/Red Flash *Dai/Green Flash *Bun/Blue Flash *Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *Lou/Pink Flash *Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger *Kenta Date/MegaRed *Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *Miku Imamura/MegaPink *Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *Ryouma/GingaRed *Hayate/GingaGreen *Gouki/GingaBlue *Hikaru/GIngaYellow *Saya/GingaPink *Hyuuga/Black Knight *Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *Yuri/TimePink *Ayase/TimeBlue *Sion/TimeGreen *Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire *Banban "Ban" Akaza/DekaRed *Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue *Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen *Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow *Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak *Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster *Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *Marigold Utahime/DekaGold *Lisa Teagle/DekaBright *Omega/DekaRed *Mash/DekaRed *Gaia/DekaRed *Delta/DekaRed *Silver/DekaRed *Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver *Lucky/Shishi Red *Stinger/Sasori Orange *Garu/Ookami Blue *Balance/Tenbin Gold *Champ/Oushi Black *Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver *Hammie/Chameleon Green *Raptor 283/Washi Pink *Spada/Kajiki Yellow *Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander *Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue *Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *Kairi Yano/Lupin Red *Tooma Yoimachi/Lupin Blue *Umika Hayami/Lupin Yellow *Keiichiro Asaka/Patren Ichigo *Sakuya Hikawa/Patren Nigo *Tsukasa Myoujin/Patren Sango *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Pit *Shulk *Sonic the Hedgehog *Pac-Man *Megaman *Solid Snake *Ryu *Cloud Strife *Bayonetta *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Samus Aran *Ness *Yoshi *Luigi *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Princess Peach *Bowser *Marth *Ice Climbers *Pichu *Roy *Falco Lombardi *Zelda/Shiek *Gannondorf *Mewtwo *Mr. Game & Watch *R.O.B. *Ike *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Kanto Pokémon Champion Red (w/Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Tauros, Snorax, Scyther and Lapris) *Diddy Kong *Wolf O'Donnell *Toon Link *Chrom *Lucina *Robin *Bowser Jr. and the Kooplings *Little Mac *Lucario *Greninja *Palutena *Wario *Dark Pit *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Ema Hinata Minor Characters *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Honoka Tsukikage *Johnny Bepp *Orihime Mitsuishi *Mizuki Kanzaki *Anna Tachibana *Asuka Amahane *Tiara Yumesaki *Raichi Hoshimiya *Noeru Otoshiro *Ringo Hoshimiya *Naoto Suzukawa *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Rei Kamishiro *Kakeru Ōta *Sakon Kitaoji *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Takako Otoshiro *Taichi Hoshimiya *Sōta Otoshiro *Hikari Minowa *Palm *Michelle Tachibana *Asami Himuro *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Makina *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Miwa Asakura *Etsuko Misumi *Shou Mamiya *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Kayoko *Robbie Suzuki *Aya Nakahara *Mai Shirafuji *Maguro *Marcel *Maya Yumekōji *Makoto Nijigahara *Green Grass *Nicolas Gordon *AkaRed *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Serio Kamino *Karen Kurebayashi *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Azusa Hikami *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Sagara Seiji *Haru Yotsuba *Matsuri Hasegawa *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Mikuru Natsuki *Ancielo Atsuji *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Hikaru Morohoshi/Kamen Rider Black Saver *Subaru Yūki/Kamen Rider Den-O Super Liner Form *Nozomu Igarashi/Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form *Asahi Kasumi/Kamen Rider New Den-O Liner Form *Kanata Kira/Kamen Rider New Den-O Vega Form *Anna Hibiki *Dave Satō *Tamagorō Miwa *Momoko Yachigusa *Kiriko Shijima *Akari Tsukimura *Misora Isurugi *Masamune Yūki *Nene Yūki *Suzune Yūki *Momone Yūki *Yoshitsune Yūki *Ken Mayuzumi *Tamaki Enjōji *Chiharu Hachiya *Kagurazaka Risa *Mitsuoka Junko Villains Ultra-Shocker *Shocker Leader II Other Villains * * Nether Guardian Herobrine * Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze * Entity_303 * Dreadlord * Null * Angel of Darkness * Hedrian * Infinite * Infinite's Replicas * Replica Bowser * Replica Ganondorf * Replica Mewtwo * Replica Mephiles the Dark * Replica Tirek * Replica Kamen Rider Genm * Replica Deathryuger * Replica Ultraman Belial * Replica Gilgamesh * Replica Kymraw * Replica Baron Dreadbone Transcript For a full transcript, click here Teams Ultra Series *Ultra Q *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraseven X *Ultraman (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle) *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Neo Ultra Q *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman R/B Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Sentai Gorider *Kamen Rider Build Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chojin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Choriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Metal Heroes *Space Sheriff Gavan *Space Sheriff Sharivan *Space Shieriff Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *The Mobile Cop Jiban *Special Rescue Police Winspector *ToQ Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure *Smile Pretty Cure! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *HUGtto! Pretty Cure Others *Madan Senki Ryukendo *Tomica Hero Rescue Force *Tomica Hero Rescue Fire *Smash Bros. Heroes Aikatsu *Aikatsu! *Aikatsu Stars! *Aikatsu Friends! Chouseishin *Chouseishin Gransazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Theme Songs #Kyulette the Chance # by Hironobu Kageyama # by Tetsuo Kurata # by Narita Ken, (King Record Version: Isao Taira) # by KAGE, (CBS Sony Version: Takayuki Kojima and Flash), Nagareda Project # by Shima Daisuke # by Hirokazu Umeda # by Tou Chi Chen # by Kentarou Hayami # by Kamen Rider Girls and Rider Chips #Beat on Dream On by Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #One Wish, One Day by Nono Hana/Cure Yell and Aine Yūki #Blue Banana Moon by Mio Minato and Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange #Shinpai Honey♡Bunny by Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #Kizuna∞Infinity by Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #Kizuna Go-Busters! by Nono Hana/Cure Yell, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange, Maika Chōno, Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile and Ema Hinata #TWO AS ONE (Mahiru/Haruka ver.) by Mahiru Kasumi and Haruka☆Ruka #Kibou no Kakera by Lupinrangers, Patrangers, Kamen Rider Build, Nono Hana/Cure Yell, Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange, Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato, Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata #Dare ka ga Kimi wo Aishiteru by Kenjou Akira/Cure ChocolatWe Were Angels #Dragon Soul (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #We Were Angels (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Sabitsuita Machine Gun De Ima Wo Uchinuko (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Starring Star (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Light Pink (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Yoka Yoka Dance (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Hagane no Resistance (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #HEATS (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Space Squad (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #Mienai Kizuna (Space Super Sentai ver.) by Space Super Sentai #It's a Small World (Heisei Ultra Brothers, Timerangers-Patrangers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Madan Warriors, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Idols and Chouseishin ver.) by Heisei Ultra Brothers, Timerangers-Patrangers, Heisei Riders, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Madan Warriors, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Idols and Chouseishin Trivia *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** ** ** *'Kyulette Team:' **Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow **Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green and Kajiki Yellow *It is revealed that Aine Yūki and Subaru Yūki are cousins. *It it revealed that Ken Mayuzumi, Anna Hibiki and Makina are the old band members. Gallery 9ranger2.jpg|Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Sasori Orange and Kajiki Yellow 1016164n2.jpg|Gold Ouja's Advent Deck RIMG0465 20091005101900.jpg|SB-913B Gold Kaixa Driver Neoarmyshop-img600x383-1301238065x8zfar80408.jpg|SB-913B Dark Kaixa Driver 913break.jpg|SB-703B Data Driver Alpha belt2.jpg|Second SB-Prototype Prototype Driver Alpha belt.jpg|Third SB-Prototype Prototype Driver Neptune shf design02.jpg|Neptune Zecter Goznos shf design03.jpg|Goznos Zecter Eaef8fc0.jpg|Gold Kivat Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver.jpg|Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver T02200391 0480085410875580601.jpg|Black Accel Memory $ 12.JPG|Gold Rocket Switch and Gold Launcher Switch $ 12 (1).JPG|Gold Drill Switch and Gold Radar Switch O0640048012311098378.jpg|Black Flame Dragon Wizard Ring 52669548 p0 master1200.jpg|Black Beast Ring O0640048012284413387.jpg|Gold Flame Ring BmNKfLYCQAAV1y .jpg|Sengoku Drivers Proto-Type-A, Proto-Type-B, Proto-Type-C, Proto-Type-D, Proto-Type-E, Proto-Type-F, Proto-Type-G, Proto-Type-H, Proto-Type-I, Proto-Type-J, Proto-Type-K, Proto-Type-L, Proto-Type-M, Proto-Type-N, Proto-Type-O, Proto-Type-P, Proto-Type-Q, Proto-Type-R, Proto-Type-S, Proto-Type-T, Proto-Type-U, Proto-Type-V, Proto-Type-W, Proto-Type-X, Proto-Type-Y and Proto-Type-Z Yggdrasil proto type c sengoku driver by kamen riders-d7g408w.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-C KamenRiderGaim ep 27 03 zpse66fbb3b.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-D BmMeghLCcAADjZU.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-E Dark orange and lemon energy lockseeds by cometcomics-d7k1w1c.png|Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed CVEQdw2VAAAWTxA.jpg|Nega Orange Lockseed CNVm7zwUYAA0jB8.jpg|Nega Banana Lockseed Nega donguri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7uzwyx.png|Nega Donguri Lockseed Nega matsubokkuri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7u3shs.png|Nega Matsubokkuri Lockseed BgHH2B-CYAE38up.jpg|Nega Melon Energy Lockseed CWRI0mfU4AAgNQj.jpg|Dark Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Dark Suika Lockseed CI6Jp45UMAA2qj6.jpg|Dark Peach Energy Lockseed CNQ4gTKUsAApNFQ.jpg|Psyga Lockseed CUQYVsEUYAEwg2i.jpg|Dark Kabuto Lockseed CU5EaBNUAAAFxGY.jpg|Nega Den-O Lockseed CQTlUIhU8AA9a3e.jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Lockseed Dark decade lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7bqlnr.png|Dark Decade Lockseed CQJx3S3UEAA9jUE.jpg|Gold Drive Lockseed Kamen rider gaim gold lockseed by kamen riders-d7d06ic.png|Box of Gold Lockseeds 20150615-DSC01008 1024x1024.jpg|Gold Lockseeds 43712607 p0 master1200.jpg|Muscat Energy Lockseed and Gold Matsubokkuri Lockseed Yjyhr376-img450x600-1388902020cytxu437471.jpg|Gold Wizard Lockseed CyhesoYVIAAZdFc.jpg|White Budou Lockseed Gold genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d7s4jtz.jpg|Gold Genesis Driver 201503112333585f9.jpg|Blue Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed Blue genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d82693m.jpg|Blue Genesis Driver Gold Ghost Eyecon and Gold Ghost Driver.jpg|Gold Ghost Eyecon and Gold Ghost Driver CWGZYj0UwAA0L5k.jpg|Silver Ghost Eyecon Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Gokai Killer Saber 7d13d719-s.jpg|Dark Gabutyra Zyudenchi Fc07a367-s.jpg|Dark Stegotchi Zyudenchi 5d63a891-s.jpg|Dark Dricera Zyudenchi 61851877-s.jpg|Dark Pteragordon Zyudenchi Zyudenchi Deboth 00.jpg|Dark Tobaspino Zyudenchi CAPKYOZCHI11.jpg|Dark Parasagun Zyudenchi, Dark Zakutor Zyudenchi, Dark Ankydon Zyudenchi, Dark Bunpachy Zyudenchi, Dark Plezuon Zyudenchi and Dark Bragigas Zyudenchi 2016AkaRanger.png|Neo Akarenger 2016AoRanger.png|Neo Aorenger 2016KiRanger.png|Neo Kirenger 2016MomoRanger.png|Neo Momorenger 2016MidoRanger.png|Neo Midorenger New Pink.jpg|Neo PteraRanger New Zack suit.jpg|Neo MammothRanger New Trini suit.jpg|All-New Yellow Ranger AllNewRedRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TyrannoRanger AllNewBlueRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TriceraRanger Cyred2.jpg|Cyborg GoRed Cyblue.jpg|Cyborg GoBlue Cygreen.jpg|Cyborg GoGreen Cyyellow1.jpg|Cyborg GoYellow Cypink1.jpg|Cyborg GoPink Prspd-redranger-wesfather(2).png|Neo TimeRed Prspd-pinkranger-jasonsmother.png|Neo TimePink Prspd-blueranger-tisfather.png|Neo TimeBlue Prspd-yellowranger-wesmother.png|Neo TimeYellow Prspd-greenranger-jasonsfather.png|Neo TimeGreen TR.png|Dark TimeRed TP.png|Dark TimePink TB.png|Dark TimeBlue TY.png|Dark TimeYellow TG.png|Dark TimeGreen Prspd-ared.png|Dark DekaRed Prspd-ablue.png|Dark DekaBlue Prspd-agreen.png|Dark DekaGreen Prspd-ayellow.png|Dark DekaYellow Prspd-apink.png|Dark DekaPink SPD Agent Red.png|Agent DekaRed SPD Agent Blue.png|Agent DekaBlue SPD Agent Green.png|Agent DekaGreen Bluedark.jpg|Gedou Shinken Blue Rotds dark megaforce silver key by rangeranime-d718t3r.png|Dark GokaiSilver Gokai killer.jpg|GokaiKiller Cyber Corps Black Ranger.png|Dark Red Buster DarkKyoryu-red.png|Dark Kyoryu Red Kyoryu-chaos.png|Chaosryuger Toq-0black.png|Yami No 0gou StarAkaNinger.png|Neo AkaNinger StarAoNinger.png|Neo AoNinger StarKiNinger.png|Neo KiNinger StarShiroNinger.png|Neo ShiroNinger StarMomoNinger.png|Neo MomoNinger StarMidoNinger.png|Neo MidoNinger 61409631 p0 master1200.jpg|Ikkakujyu Kyutama 62537667 p0.png|Samurai Kyutama 61834552 p0 master1200.jpg|Beast Kyutama 61379705 p0 master1200.jpg|Sword Kyutama Kyurangers white alicorn custom kyutama by silentj1-dbnnhvo.jpg|Alicorn Kyutama Yuuzou is holding his phone.jpg|Yuuzou is recording Tumblr ow3snkibIc1rqtcbqo2 1280.jpg|“Defeat Queen Hedorian and Fuhrer Hell Saturn! Sun Vulcan’s Great Training With Denziman!” IMG 1707.jpg|Zyurangers and KibaRanger Team Up Turbo = Piranhatrons 01.jpg|Piranhadrons Powercannon.jpg|KibaRanger and Zyurangers using Super Chi-Power Bazooka Custom eyecon kamen rider amazon alpha by axusho-da7ilz2.jpg|Amazon Alpha Eyecon DRMFB PPPPP Gashat.png|Kamen Rider Poppy's DoReMiFa Beat Gashat 1 by tuanenam-daopdjs.png|Kamen Rider OOO - Mythical Combo Commission kamen rider gridon donguri durian arms by ramendriver-dbnzlvr.png|Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Durian Arms Kamen rider ex aid partners gamer lv xx by joinedzero-dasma8w.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX 1 by tuanenam-dbk4t2z.png|Kamen Rider Brave - Taddle Chaos lvl 999 PoppyDoReMiFaBeat.png|Kamen Rider Poppy Beat Gamer Level XX 61549015 p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Hunter Gamer Level 5 Prns-ar-megamorphcycle.jpg|Nin Cycle 1e50e6ba3b173e7cb1204700d6d4e3bd--group-shots-kaiju.jpg|Winspector, Metalder and Jiban Team Up Sting Wingers.jpg|Wingstingers C6pOarXVwAA7vF .jpg|RyuuRanger, TenmaRanger and Ohrangers Team Up CtcQYNgVUAAUvig.jpg large.jpg|Byakkoshinken With RyuRanger MagGhost.jpg|Kamen Rider Build MagGhost Form 11 Kamen Riders (1-Black).jpg|Kamen Rider Black and Ten veteran Kamen Riders Team Up Vr troopers what didnt work .png|Diana Lady, Spielban and Shaider Team Up Kamen Rider 555 and Abaranger.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kaixa and Abarangers Team Up C3XqLsYVUAAdSq4.jpg|Janperson and Blue SWAT trio Team Up 20433-super sentai rider metal hero by riderb0y-0.jpg|Red Turbo, Pink Turbo, Red Mask, Kamen Rider Black RX, Yellow Lion, FiveRed, FiveBlue, Knight Fire, SolBraver and Jetmen Team Up ApolloGeistII.png|Apollo Geist II A40f641d.jpg|Ultraman Jack, Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo Team Up 20433-super sentai rider metal hero by riderb0y (2).jpg|White Swan, Red Hawk, Eyu Draft Blues, FiveBlack, Black Turbo, Eyu Draft Keace, Zyurangers, Kamen Rider ZO and SyncRedder Team Up C4UkuvoUYAAA0dC.jpg|Dragon Rings Sword Gashacon spear by crystalking22-db5dbtp.png|Gashacon Spear URwW0.jpg|Mordecai Okumoto Black LockSeed .jpg|Black Lockseed Black RX LockSeed .jpg|Black RX Lockseed DRvihdxVAAAf5Mz.jpg|Perfect Puzzle 2 Gashat DJ2c4hOUQAAas s.jpg|Taddle Fantasy Gashat DQryBgzUEAIKWzz.jpg|Bang Bang Cannon Gashat DTHhZ8LVAAA2T1P.jpg|Bakusou Bike 2 Gashat DJ2ddQqUQAASp0A.jpg|Proto Maxiumum Mighty X Gashat DQuLlZmUMAAu1Zk.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Seishirogin Combo Tumblr inline n48ls02Te61qk32ya.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Decade Arms Tumblr n9ff5ckbBU1sih9h2o1 250.png|Kamen Rider Gridon Matsubokkuri Arms Bravo Hibiki Arms.png|Kamen Rider Bravo Hibiki Arms KnuckleKuuga.png|Kamen Rider Knuckle Kuuga Arms KuugaGhost.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Kuuga Damashii AgitoSpecter.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Agito Damashii KRNecRyuDam.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Ryuki Damashii 3 by tuanenam-dbd85fl.png|Kamen Rider Sin Zero Specter BuildOOOForm.png|Kamen Rider Build OOO Form DCD_Model_Aine_Mio_Maika_Emma.png|Surviving the Negative Wave 66973067_p0.jpg|Big shock. (Mechock.) 9f1f2f27b66ad5b73ba2c86439a135b7.jpg|Chameleon Green, Ookami Blue, Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver and Kajiki Yellow Tumblr nvs4haaP2e1rqtcbqo1 1280.jpg|Ultraman Taro, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Stronger, Dynamen, Gavan, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen and Goggle V Team Up ZO LockSeed .jpg|ZO Lockseed J LockSeed .jpg|J Lockseed C6tXATVVsAAMYlL.jpg|Buddhist Priest of Temple Gashat Let's Go Ichigou Gashat.jpg|Let's Go Ichi Gou! Gashat Bang Bang Tank Gashat.png|Bang Bang Tank Gashat S4v5k bs.jpg|Mighty Zombie X Gashat DQuLlxIVQAAWxdQ.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO SaRamiUo Combo Goldscorpion large.png|Kamen Rider Build GoldScorpion Form KRBu-RoRabbit Fullbottle.png|RoRabbit Fullbottle SpiritYamaarashiroid.png|Yamaarashiroid Commando Roids Prototype(Spirits).png|Commando Roids Kamenrider100123.jpg|Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Hazard Form Baocun1.jpg|Ben Ichijo DFlQp3DUwAAKOcT.jpg|Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat Kamen rider chronicle dlc gashacon driver sketch by skyriderduke-dbea0wz.jpg|Kamen Rider Chronicle D.L.C Driver Maximum danger x by ramendriver-dbeb7z4.png|Kamen Rider Genm Maximum Gamer Level 99 Kamenrider006421.jpg|Proto Mighty Action X Gashatrophy M98207314191 1.jpg|Maskmen, Metalder, Change Dragon, Spielban and Red Flash Team Up DMWak 2VoAAXpHc.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, Denzimen and Kamen Rider V3 Team Up 03013491960.jpg|Juspion and Changemen Team Up 416.jpg|Livemen, Kamen Rider Black and Jiraya Team Up Cd5627b85b0f2908f18c0e317cb5dbb8.jpg|Dairangers and Janperson Team Up 0000874204.jpg|Kakurangers and Blue SWAT trio Team Up Tumblr o3qob4YIZt1txynxco3 500.jpg|G-Stag, Blue Beet, Reddle and Ohrangers Team Up 6b940f2334a8de2473bf.jpg|GaoRed, AbaRed, MagiRed, GekiRed, Go-On Red, Bouken Red, DekaRed, Hurricane Red and TimeRed Team Up Takaroid(Manga).png|Takaroid Bararoid(Manga).png|Bararoid Tokageroid(Manga).png|Tokageroid Dokugaroid(Manga).png|Dokugaroid HachiMarine.png|Kamen Rider Build HachiMarine Form Build UniRaser.png|Kamen Rider Build UniRaser Form Build PenguinSkater.png|Kamen Rider Build PenguinSkater Form KRBu-BatEngine Build Ver.png|Kamen Rider Build BatEngine Form Build DoctorGame.jpg|Kamen Rider Build DoctorGame Form Screen Shot 2017-08-17 at 11.07.47 PM.png|Mahiru Kasumi, Ako Saotome, Laura Sakuraba, Yume Nijino and Luminas' Performance Yk091114-img450x600-1438081135thhwze24760.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger, Ultraman Taro, DenziGreen, DenziRed, Kamen Rider V3, Sun Vulcam, Battle Japan and Miss America Team Up 67114085_p0.png AFMAIN4.png 45976035 p0.jpg|Ira, Mammo, Bel, Liva, Gula, Goma and Lust 46006138 p0.jpg|Goma and Lust SH-Figuarts-Kamen-Rider-Amazon-Neo-001.jpg|Team Amazons Den-Liner-Ressha.png|Den-Liner Ressha Th sb-gasaht 8.jpg|Super Smash Bros Gashat Space invaders gashat by tajadorcombo-db5dxai.png|Space Invaders Gashat 6d0b63b59ad528092bbeaa21fdaeda21bea08419 hq.jpg|Galaga Gashat Tetris gashat by tajadorcombo-db5dt42.png|Tetris Gashat Build SpiderCooler.png|Kamen Rider Build SpiderCooler Form Aikatsu_friends_stage.png|The stage used for the celebration concert. Amadum_profile.jpg|Amadum CaHxkFCUsAAgElS.jpg|Spielban, Flashmen, Shaider, Red1, DynaRed, Kamen Rider Super-1, Change Dragon, Juspion, Change Mermaid and Green2 Team Up Screenshot 2018-02-16-06-43-42.png DQuLetiVQAAFjCT.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Shigazeshi Combo Build-DogMic.png|Kamen Rider Build DogMic Form 05312bfed2a27960ff9644ea8f162a32.jpg 30076441 166314657409051 7396726448775495680 n.jpg AS100240.png|Laura in Manchester AS100251.png|Laura in London O0390088414172269804.jpg|Ultraman R/B DaAtk1hU0AEDh32.jpg 009.jpg Main Fiji Map.png Flag-map of Fiji.svg.png 闇の力のしもべ達よ！とっととお家に帰りなさい！聖なる泉を汚す者よ！阿漕な真似はおやめなさい！.png Genkai nante nai zettai.png Daitanfuteki FURU SUROTTORU Genkai nante nai zettai.png V3-vi-razorseastar.jpg|Razor Sea Star (Kamisori Hitode) Jigokuroid(Spirit).jpg|Jigokuroid Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Crossovers Category:Movies